1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical cable connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to a coaxial cable connector for multiple coaxial cable configurations, installable via axial compression.
2. Description of Related Art
Coaxial cable connectors are used, for example, in communication systems requiring a high level of precision and reliability.
To create a secure mechanical and optimized electrical interconnection between the cable and the connector, it is desirable to have generally uniform, circumferential contact between a leading edge of the coaxial cable outer conductor and the connector body. A flared end of the outer conductor may be clamped against an annular wedge surface of the connector body, via a coupling nut. Representative of this technology is commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,188 issued Aug. 18, 1998 to Harwath.
Threaded coupling surfaces between the body and the coupling nut of U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,188 and similarly configured prior coaxial connectors significantly increase manufacturing costs and installation time requirements. Another drawback is the requirement for a separate cable end flaring operation during installation, which retains the cable within the connector body during threading. Further, care must be taken at the final threading procedure and/or additional connector element(s) added to avoid damaging the flared end portion of the coaxial cable outer conductor that is clamped between the body and the coupling nut to form a secure electrical connection between the outer conductor and the coaxial cable.
Prior axial compression connectors for helical corrugation coaxial cable(s), for example as described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,169 issued Sep. 6, 2005 to Islam et al, hereby incorporated by reference in the entirety, feature an inner body bore formed with corrugation mating features that enable the helically corrugated outer conductor of the coaxial cable to be threaded into the connector body along the corrugation troughs, longitudinally retaining the coaxial cable within the connector body as axial compression is applied to permanently retain the cable/make the electrical interconnection. However, the helical corrugation mating features of the connector are unusable with annular corrugated and smooth outer conductor coaxial cables and must be formed to mate with a specific helical corrugation, number of leads, depth and pitch configuration, which limits the use of each connector configuration to use with a specific helically corrugated coaxial cable.
Competition in the coaxial cable connector market has focused attention on improving electrical performance and minimization of overall costs, including materials and inventory costs, training requirements for installation personnel, reduction of dedicated installation tooling and the total number of required installation steps and/or operations. Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a coaxial connector that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.